Relaxation
by usernamesarecool
Summary: Smosh: Ian/Anthony. Anthony helps Ian relax after a long day of filming.


Ian stretched his arms above his head, groaning as the movement tugged at the sore muscles in his back. Today's filming had required a lot more upper body strength than he was used to.

Suddenly he felt Anthony's arms wrap around his waist from behind, and warm lips pressed against his neck.

"You alright, babe?" Anthony murmured against his skin.

"Mmmm," Ian sighed, relaxing back into the touch. "I'm okay. Just tired and a little sore from filming."

Anthony spun him around, kissing him fully on the lips. Ian's hands immediately found their way to the back of Anthony's head, tangling in his hair and pulling him closer, their tongues sliding together lazily. Despite his exhaustion, Ian felt arousal tingling at the base of his spine, and he dropped his hands to the front of Anthony's pants, slipping the button free from its hole.

"Wait, wait," Anthony murmured, pulling away from Ian's insistent lips. He grasped Ian's hands gently, pulling them away from his zipper. Ian let out a pleading whine, pressing his already-formed erection against Anthony's thigh. Anthony's eyebrows shot up, and a slight smirk formed at the corners of his mouth, but he shook his head.

"I've got an idea," he said. "Wait in the living room. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ant -" Ian tried to protest, but Anthony just pressed a quick kiss to his lips and disappeared down the hallway. Ian sighed, flopping onto the sofa and kicking off his shoes. The soft couch suddenly seemed wonderfully inviting; before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

"Ian? Ian, wake up."

Ian was vaguely aware that someone was calling him, but he tried to block it out, snuggling deeper into the sofa in hopes of getting back to sleep. Jesus, he was tired.

"Come on, babe." Ian suddenly felt Anthony's lips, planting gentle kisses just below his earlobe. He groaned slightly, opening his eyes to squint at his boyfriend.

"What time is it?" he murmured sleepily. "How long was I asleep for?"

Anthony smiled, kissing him gently on the lips. "It's seven-thirty. You've only been asleep for half an hour."

"Okay," Ian mumbled, nuzzling his face into Anthony's neck. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Not here," Anthony said, grinning slightly. "Come with me." He stood up fully and held his hand out to help Ian to his feet. Ian yawned, slumping against Anthony's shoulder. Anthony smiled, pressing another kiss to Ian's cheek as he lead him down the hallway. Ian followed, assuming they were heading for the bedroom; but Anthony stopped in front of the closed bathroom door.

"In here," he said, squeezing Ian's hand gently.

"The bathroom?" Ian replied. "Why?"

Anthony smiled and pushed open the bathroom door.

Ian couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp. The lights were off inside, but the small room was dimly lit by a dozen small candles, spread over the bathroom counter and the back of the toilet. A small stereo in the corner of the room was playing soft, soothing music, so quiet that Ian could barely hear it at first. The shower curtain had disappeared from the room, and the bathtub was full to the brim with steaming water and a thick foam of bubbles.

"How does a bath sound?" Anthony asked, wrapping his arms around Ian's waist.

Ian's face split into a grin, and he pulled Anthony in for a kiss. "That sounds wonderful."

Anthony grinned as he tugged Ian's shirt off over his head, followed by his own. They both kicked their jeans and boxers off, tossing them carelessly to the floor. Ian let his gaze linger over Anthony's naked body, taking in the lean muscles and lightly tanned skin before Anthony stepped into the bath and lowered himself into the water. He leaned back against the wall of the tub and spread his legs apart, motioning for Ian to come sit between him. Smiling, Ian obliged.

The water in the tub was pleasantly warm; not hot enough to burn, but enough to relax his tired muscles. Ian nestled himself securely between Anthony's legs, leaning backwards so that his back was pressed against Anthony's chest. Anthony wrapped his arms around Ian's waist from behind, nuzzling the back of his neck.

"How's the water?" he asked.

"It's nice," Ian exhaled, closing his eyes and tipping his head back into Anthony's shoulder. He breathed in deeply, smelling the faint scent of lavender from the foamy bubbles.

"This is the gayest thing we've ever done," he muttered, but he couldn't help smiling.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure having gay sex is the gayest thing we've ever done," Anthony said, laughing.

Ian dismissed the comment with a lazy wave of his hand. "Details, details."

Anthony shook his head, grinning as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's neck. Ian moaned softly at the sensation, arching his neck up against Anthony's lips.

Anthony's hand slipped beneath the bubbles, finding its way to Ian's leg underwater. Ian hummed contentedly as Anthony's fingers trailed up the inside of his thigh, teasingly moving downwards again at the last second. Ian whimpered slightly, but he seemed too caught up in the kisses Anthony was planting on his neck and jawline to protest. Still, after a few seconds, Anthony couldn't resist any longer; he lightly trailed his fingers up the shaft of Ian's half-hard cock. Ian groaned, the bath water sloshing gently as he rocked his hips up against Anthony's hand.

"You like that?" Anthony asked, biting down playfully on Ian's shoulder.

"Mmmm, yes," Ian murmured, his voice gravelly. Anthony grinned, finally wrapping his hand fully around Ian's erection and starting up a slow rhythm with his wrist. "Fuck," Ian groaned breathlessly, slumping back against Anthony's chest.

Anthony worked his hand expertly, using all the little tricks that he knew got Ian off as fast as possible; and it wasn't long before Ian cried out Anthony's name, fingers clutching onto Anthony's other arm as he came. His head dropped back against Anthony's shoulder again and he stayed still for a second, breathing heavily.

"You needed that, huh?" Anthony said, grinning.

Ian nodded. "Hell yeah."

They were silent for a few seconds before Ian spoke.

"There's jizz in this bath water now."

Anthony shrugged. "I think I read somewhere that it's good for your skin."

Ian gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay, okay, fine," Anthony laughed. "The water is starting to get kind of cold anyway."

Ian reached forward and pulled the plug, standing up and helping Anthony out of the tub. Anthony grabbed a bath towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around both of them. Ian grinned sleepily and leaned up to kiss him.

"Wanna go to bed early tonight?" Anthony murmured, brushing a strand of hair away from Ian's face.

"That sounds great," Ian replied, stifling a yawn. Anthony smiled.

"You're so cute."

"Shut up," Ian replied, shoving him lightly. "Carry me to bed?"

Anthony laughed. "No offense, babe, but I don't think I can lift you."

"Fine, whatever," Ian said in a mock-offended tone. He wriggled out of the towel and strutted towards the bedroom, still completely naked. "You'd better come cuddle me, Padilla!"

Anthony shook his head, grinning as he gathered up their discarded clothes and the towel off the bathroom floor. The clock on the counter reminded him that it wasn't even nine o'clock yet, but he was pleasantly tired from the day's filming, and he couldn't wait to get to bed.

When he pushed open the door to their bedroom, Ian was already under the covers and fast asleep, with the lights still on. Anthony smiled to himself, tossing their clothes into the laundry hamper before flipping off the light switch and crawling into bed next to his sleeping boyfriend. Ian's skin was warm and soft as Anthony cuddled up against him, and still smelled faintly of lavender from the bath.

"Goodnight, Ian," Anthony whispered, kissing Ian's cheek. He just had time to make out the faint smile on Ian's sleeping features before his eyelids slipped shut and he drifted off to sleep, into peaceful, lavender-scented dreams.

Hey guys! I haven't posted anything here in a while, but I've actually written quite a few fics since my last one. The thing is, I really don't like this website for a lot of reasons, so I won't be posting here anymore after this. You can still read my fics, however; just go to my Livejournal (usrnamesarecool) or my archiveofourown (usernamesarecool). I post all my fics there. Be warned; my AO3 contains a lot of fetish fics, while my LJ just has normal fics. Thanks! :)


End file.
